Insecurities
by Moxxy
Summary: "Baby girl, you're perfect..."


Title: Insecurities

Summary: "Baby girl, I think you're perfect"

Rated: T

Genre: Romance & General

**A/N:** Just a short, meaningless, fluffy Beckdam oneshot :3 (Becky and Adam hav been dating for a short time)

**Warning:** Kinda out of character, but oh well...

* * *

Becky Baker sat one night in her room, staring blankly at the wall opposite of her bed. Her mind had been clouded lately; clouded with thoughts of insecurities. And normally she wouldn't really care about what other people thought of her, just what she thought of herself- which in all honestly, she liked the way she was. However, lately she couldn't help but keep another's perspective in mind...

Adam.

What did he think of her?- of the way she looked and dressed and...how her body was designed. Did he like what he saw? Did he have things he disliked about her body that he just tried his best to put aside?

Speaking of the devil...

She suddenly heard a lovely beeping sound come from the computer that rested on her lap, notifying her that she was being requested to videochat with Adam.

She apprehensively decided to click the button that led to his face she adored so much to appear on the screen. "Hi Adam" she said a bit less enthusiastically than usual.

"How're you doing, Becks?" he practically beamed at the sight of her.

"I'm doing fine"

He nodded a bit, taking in a moment to look he face over as much as he could through a computer screen... Something was on her mind.

"Everything okay?" he inquired, concern written on his features. His girlfriend was usually one of the most peppy, happy-go-lucky people around and she just didn't seem like herself at the moment. She seemed extremely lost in thought. And if his boyfriends-intuition proved him right, those thoughts were negative ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Becky replied unconvincingly. She paused, before continuing, "It's just... Can I ask you something?"

Adam nodded. "Sure, anything"

She looked down for a moment, seeming as if she was either planning how to word her question or debating whether she should ask it at all. Becky finally decided to just spit it out.

"Do you like my body?"

"Do I...like your body?" he repeated, a bit caught off guard by the question.

"Yeah..." She looked nervously from the screen to her lap and back to the screen. "N-nevermind, you don't have to amswer that. It was a stupid question...I'm just gonna go" Becky stated quickly, about to click out of the call.

"No, Becky wait!" he caught her attention before she could hit a button. "Yeah, I like your body..." he assured her, a bit awkwardly.

Most guys would have no problem straight up telling a girl that. But Adam was different. He didn't want Becky to get the impression that he was constantly checking her out or that he meant it in a dirty way.

Now Becky was the one caught off guard. "You...you do?" her lips curled into a small smile, which faded a bit.

"You don't think I'm too skinny? And my chest; it's barely existant..." she rambled.

Adam shook his head in reassurance. "Becky, I may be a guy but I don't let a girl's bra size determine how beautiful I think she is," he said with all the geninuity in the world.

Those words warmed Becky's heart. She felt as if a ton of bricks had been liftes from her shoulder. He thought she was beautiful and that made all the difference. However, there was still something else she had been wondering about too...

"I just have one more question."

"Go ahead," he stated, a bit curiously.

"Okay, so..." she spoke a bit nervously, almost surprised at what she was about to ask him. "Theoretcially, if I didn't believe in abstinence...would you want to be intimate with me?"

Adam's eyes widened a bit out of surprise, but he immediately regained composure so she wouldn't think he'd gotten the wrong idea from the question. He knew Becky wasn't suggesting they have sex. Based on her previous question, it was apparent to him she was feeling a bit insecure and wanted to know her body wasn't in any way a turn off to him- which in all honesty, it wasn't.

He took a moment to think of how to answer this question. "Despite my own body issues... Yes, of course I would Becky" he answered honestly, kind of surprised she would even have to ask him that.

Her face lit up, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Really?"

Adam nodded. "Baby girl, I think you're perfect" he admitted, calling her by the nickname he'd given her recently.

Becky stared at him admirably with a soft expression on her face through the laptop screen. "I think you're perfect too, Adam."

He chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Becky."

"No really Adam, I mean that. If there were no such thing as transitioning and surgeries and everything, I'd still always love you and think you're perfect- nomatter what."

He was silent for a moment, taking in each and every word she'd just spoken before he finally responded with a coy smile "So you...love me?"

She laughed lightly, thinking back on it. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Adam smiled, about to return her kind words but was distracted by the sound of his mother's voice calling for him. He sighed "Sorry, looks like I have to go. See you later, Becks."

She smiled sadly, hearing he had to go.

"Bye Adam."

He was about to end the call but looked back at her through the screen. "Oh, and Becky...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," Adam smiled a bit teasingly, but still meant it with all his heart.

Becky blushed furiously, trying to keep composure, "Goodnight Adam."

"Goodnight Beautiful," and with that, he clicked out of the videochat...and Becky fell back on her bed, squealing happily into her pillow.

**~TheEnd~**

* * *

Leave a review or I will never write Beckdam again... Jk, I could never do that... Even if I suck at it ;3

**...But seriously, reviews make me happy dance. X)**


End file.
